Naruto and tenten's adventrous love
by Foxykid
Summary: After the defeat of neji in the chunnie exams and the sand invasion of konohan, tenten finds a new love interest in Naruto while he feels the same way for tenten. will both of them tell each other about their feelings or keep it to themselves? Naruto/tenten pairing only secret parings to come.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fanfic people foxy-kid here I am a new person to making fan-fictions and this particular one will be on tenten and Naruto. This fanfic is going to be rated M for mature people 16 and over so if you are under this age too bad for you! Anyway this is my first fanfic so please give me feedback at the bottom for future ideas/topics for my story, so with that out of the way let's get to the story, and I don't own Naruto or the people in the story.

Chapter 1: tenten's love and naruto's feelings

Chunnie exams, arena of konoha

Everyone in the arena was completely surprised while impressed with the battle that took place for the third match of the exams between neji Hyuga the protege and number 1 classmate in the academy and the unpredictable/energized ninja Naruto uzumaki container of the nine tails fox, son of the fourth hokage Minato namikaze and last survivor of the uzumaki clan after his mother kushina uzumaki passed from giving birth to him and his dad dying sealing the fox into his son. Neji and Naruto both went at one and another proving that they can win a give their all, but Naruto won the fight with the use of the fox's chakra and his determination to go on.

In the stands neji's teammate tenten a really great weapons user saw the whole fight and was shocked along with choji, Sakura and ino. Even the villagers and the ninja alike were all shellshocked to see the dead last blond and hated child of the village beat one of the best genie they ever had. With this the crowd erupted with cheers and applause for the uzumaki, Even the hokage's were impressed with his potential and skills in battle, which caused them to cheer for Naruto as well. He then went to the defeated neji, held his hand out to him and pulled him off the ground then he said to him,

"How's that for your so called 'fate' because I just beat it and you into the ground!" Said the proud and excited Naruto,

"I hate to admit it but you really are better than me Naruto, Maybe you are right about not believing in fate too much. From now on I will grow stronger and treat other people with respect instead of hatred in my heart. I hope we can have a rematch soon to test our abilities one more." Said the calm Hyuga protege,

Naruto now full of excitement said to neji, "sure thing buddy, but don't expect me to hold back. Believe it!" Said the focused and determined Naruto,

"I won't expect less my friend." Said the Hyuga

Tenten sitting in awe at what happened was completely shocked to see neji of all people heated by a dead last kid in the academy. And she had to admit the kid had huge amounts of skill Powerade chakra, Maybe she can get some advice from him and get better. Tenten then looked to the pink haired girl in front and asked her something,

"Excuse me do you know who that blond kid is?" Said a now curious tenten,

"Oh you mean Naruto? He is actually in team 7 which I belong to, why do you ask tenten?" Said Sakura now looking at tenten with wonder in her eyes and thinking deep in thought,

"I just wanted to know because he seems to be really strong, I think he was just holding back in the academy to impress other people, and I got to say I am extremely impressed by him." Said tenten with a slight blush on her cheeks, before Sakura could continue with her talk ino butted in and asked,

"Why are you talking about Naruto all of a sudden tenten? I thought you had a thing for neji, are you secretly in love with Naruto instead?" Said the smirking yamanaka catching on to what tenten was doing, tenten with a deeper blush tried to hide it but failed and Said to the beach blond,

"What makes you think I like the knucklehead, sure he's strong and can come up with things on the fly but he has no intelligence and can hardly do any other jutsu besides his own." Said tenten confessing to the two kunoichis in front of her, both ino and Sakura then asked at the same time,

"Do you like Naruto?" Said both girls now wondering if tenten liked Naruto,

"I think so… No…. I do like him not as a friend but as a love." Confessed the bun haired kunoichi with an intense blush that looked like Crimson stones,

"WHAT!" Said both kunoichis surprised having their jaws dropped to the ground,

"You heard me, I love Naruto and I mean it. You know what I am going to ask him if he loves me back and hope we can become friends, see ya soon." Tenten said excited while running to the combatants pit.

"What the hell just happened?" Said both kunoichis now recovering from their shock,

You both just got served by someone who isn't pretty, that's what. You should've seen this one coming, both of you are too focused on trying to get sasuke that someone else truly cares for a drop dead that truly has potential that beaten a top rated student in the academy and survived tougher stuff in life than both of you. Think about it he is hated by the village for no reason, every child's parents wants him to stay away from him and no one bothers to help him, doesn't that strike you as wired and cold?" Said choji now eating a bag of chips and stuffing his face,

Both ino and Sakura were awe struck and choji was right no one payed Naruto any attention and treated him very cold and their parents told them to stay away from Naruto and treat him very bad in their childhood because their parents said it was ok to torment him.

"You could be right choji, but I don't know why tenten would be interested in Naruto of all people." Ino said while thinking of why tenten would be into Naruto, and how to keep them from getting together. Sakura then went up from her seat and said to both of her friends,

" I'm going to congratulate Naruto on his victory for beating neji. I'll be right back." Said Sakura showing a fake smile to her friends then left the same way tenten went to the pit for the other remaining fighters are for the Chunnie exams, but the hidden leaf is unaware that a grave danger and fight is about to behold in the village hidden in the leaves.

 **Done with the first chapter, sorry for it being so short but believe me it will get longer and filled with more action and suspense for other chapters and story plots. Please like my work and be ready for more updates for future fanfictions and stories for other animes, until then enjoy all of my stories and hope to hear your comments, see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I like to thank everyone who commented on my fanfic and hope to get more comments and reviews for my stories, so far I got 24 followers and hope that you all and others like my story in the future. Just to let you know I plan on making Naruto more smarted that he was in the anime and give him some new jutsu to help strengthen him and tenten's relationship and training in future chapters. And I plan on doing some flashbacks and give a lot of information in them so be ready, anyway like I say Naruto doesn't belong to me or anyone else and can't be copyrighted so don't try to. Anywho let's get back to the story!**

Ch:2 the sand and sound invasion begins

After Naruto's fight and tenten going to meet him kankrou the puppeteer from the sand village forfeit his fight in the exams making shino abarame the winner of the second round by default and causing shikamaru's fight to be pushed forward, and he didn't like being active in fights but had too against temari another one of the sand ninja's that was related to kankrou and Gaara of the sand and when he was close to winning he gave up and let temari win that made sasuke's fight with Gaara up next but he wasn't here yet and people were wondering where the uchiea was, it was then that the proctor was about to make Gaara the winner but then out of a swirl of leaves kakashi the copy-nin and sasuke made it just in time,

"Sorry were late I hope we made it"said the lazy and late Jounie,

"Actually you made it just in time, sasuke are you ready to fight?" Said the proctor

"Oh I'm more than ready" said the protege of the uchiea clan,

"Sasuke remember what I taught you and don't go over your limit" said the worried Jounie,

"Got it sensei." Replied sasuke, thinking back to his training with kakashi before the third part of the chunie exams,

Flashback

Sasuke and kakashi were both on top of a mountain not far from konoha now where kakashi was teaching him how to use Chidori also know as the thousand birds or lighting blade along with increasing his speed and his tijutsu for the fight against Gaara of the sand. While training kakashi was telling sasuke about Chidori and how many times he can use it with it being used twice already for his training,

"I see, you are good for two attempts before you run out of chakra, just remember what I told you about this jutsu though it is extremely powerful, is to be used to take enemy lives not your allies understood?" Said the mask jounie,

"Yes sensei." Was the reply of the uchiea, he then noticed a huge eye that was above a boulder and threw a kuni at it causing it to disappear,

"I think we have an unwanted guest." Said the jounie now in I tijutsu stance along with sasuke ready to fight when needed only to have Gaara come out from behind the Boulder and look towards sasuke with the urge to kill in his eyes,

"What is you main goal in life that you use to keep yourself here?" Said Gaara with his sand retreating into his gourd from his third eye jutsu,

"My goal in live is no concern to you, but it is important to me so I fight to achieve it." Came the calm reply of the uchiea to the sand user,

"Fine by me but when we fight in the exam I don't expect you to hold back on me, give my everything you got to prove your point." Said Gaara retreating in a sand whirlwind heading to the arena

"Well that was interesting, I think we should head to your match." Said kakashi, and with that both of them were gone with a whirl of leaves heading to the arena.

End flashback

Sasuke got the thoughts of his training out of his head and focused on the battle at hand getting into a tijutsu stance ready to go at lighting fast speed, along with Gaara who was also ready to go at sasuke with the intent to kill just like when kakashi told team seven to come at him 'with the intent to kill' as well, the proctor saw that both ninja were ready to fight and nodded his head to see if they were ready to go and they both responded back with a simple nod or ok,

Meanwhile in the pits Naruto, shikamaru, shino, temari and kankrou were tense from the stand off between sasuke and Gaara but Naruto was focused on another thing instead of the fight, tenten. He saw how hard she trains to be the best kunoich in the village and with her team, he couldn't blame her for having that goal, she gives her all in fights when things look bleak and dire for assignments or missions and wanted to give all females the respect they deserve in the village. In a way they are both alike, he has a goal to become hokage even though many people don't like him because of the fox he gives his all in missions/training when he needs too. He then thought to himself if he liked tenten more than Sakura,

'What is wrong with me, why am I starting to fall for tenten way more than Sakura? I know she isn't pretty like all of the other girls but she is just like me, training to bring her goal to life and make it happen. In a way I give my all to let Sakura notice me but she doesn't care at all compared to her she actually noticed me when I was fighting and gave me hope to fight when I was going against kiba in the preliminary rounds of the exams',

Flashback

Naruto was going against kiba in the preliminaries of the chunnie exams and he wasn't liking his odds in winning since kiba worked with dogs and Akamaru was his wing man in any fight he was in for it. It was then that tenten one of lee's teammates shouted to him and hoped that he make it to the final exams and that was the motivation to fight against kiba, and it was then that he had a huge respect for the bun haired weapon user and hoped she and him would be the best of friends.

"If you both are ready to begin the fifth match of the preliminaries shall now begin." Said the proctor backing away from the fight,

Naruto ran at kiba and used his shadow clone jutsu to make ten clones of himself then had the throw kuni's at kiba but he dodged with ease but didn't know that Naruto dispelled his clones to make a smoke screen and hit him from behind.

"Not bad Naruto, you really improved on your skills. But you'll have to do better than that to knock me down." Kiba said overconfident while Akamaru barked in agreement,

"Sorry dog face wasn't paying attention, what was that you were saying about you doing better?" Said Naruto making himself disappear,

"What? When did he…" said kiba before he got punched on the cheek and was sent flying into the wall, Naruto then reappeared in front of kiba's body near the wall and threw him to the center before kiba tried punching him which he recovered and skidded to a halt, he then gave Akamaru a soldier pill along with himself and ran through hand signs for his favorite jutsu,

Now your done for smartass, are you ready to kick his ass akamaru?" Kiba then heard an 'arf' from his pal, then shouted, 'Beast mimicry' and it caused two kiba's to appear and take their turn beating up Naruto,

"Wow, just wow kiba you managed to creat another you with your dog which is cute in my book but not my idea of strong." Said Naruto now disappearing and reappearing behind kiba and readying a different type of jutsu no one has ever seen,

"Hope your ready to be blown away by my elemental jutsu"

"Say what know?" Said kiba worried about the element jutsu he was about to use while Akamaru whined for his masters safety,

"Get ready, wind style: air bullets" shouted Naruto as he took a deep breath and had his hand to his mouth to make 7 wind bullets come and hit kiba on the back and send him flying to the wall and crash hard and knocked him out cold, causing his beast mimicry with Akamaru disappear to replace the look alike of kiba with the dog and for Akamaru run to his master worried about him.

"The winner of the fifth match of the preliminaries is Naruto uzamaki." Said the proctor having him signal the medical ninja take kiba away for any injuries he may have, Naruto then walked up the steps to where tenten was and approached her along with her team,

"Hey tenten." Naruto said while coming up to her,

tenten looked at Naruto and drank in what see saw, he was around 5ft 2 and was well defined since he no longer wore his orange jumpsuit thanks to kakashi and his team saying for him to wear more stealthy cloths for missions. His spiky blond hair stood on end and his choice of clothing was really worth seeing, he wore black cargo shorts with his ninja holster on his left side, a grey t-shirt that had his famous orange swirl on it, but took it off to relieve some of the heat and stress black sandals and his ninja hi-ate on his forehead. Seeing Naruto like this made tenten blush a bit and his body was also well defined with his arms about medium built with wired seals on his arms but she ignored it even his abs were well built as well and she had to admit he looked hot. She then said to him while trying to keep a level head,

"Hey Naruto, great job in your match. I got to admit you kind of surprised everyone today with that wind jutsu, when did you learn to use shun-shin and wind nature jutsu like that?" Said tenten now curious about his skills,

"Oh those, I learned them from some scrolls I got from the hokage. Since I wanted to get stronger I asked if I could get some scrolls to help with my training for basic jutsu's like the shun-shin. I also thought that I could also learn some element jutsu too so gramps hooked me up with chakra paper to see what element I'm aligned with and I got wind. He then gave me some wind scrolls containing some strong and basic jutsu to practice with in my training away from the team, which I learned the air bullets, wind devastation, gale force Palm, and tempest fury in only 3 days."said Naruto feeling proud for himself,

"I'm impressed that you learned all of that in only 3 days. Usually it takes longer to learn those types of jutsu's, how did you learn all of that in so little time?" Tenten said,

"YOSH I too would like to know that as well Naruto-kun." Said an overexcited lee,

"Even I'm surprised by this and want to like to know as well." Said neji know showing interest in the blond, Maybe they can be rivals and best friends sometime,

Ok, ok one at a time, yes you are all right that many people can't learn all of these jutsu's in just 3 days but for me I can. I use shadow clones to help with my training and the information that comes from them when they disappear or fade when I want them to, that info comes back to me and I get that experience from that Clone. I can then use the info to perfect my jutsu's I learned and use it in battle, It even works when you study books for chakra control or even basic learning." Said Naruto very detailed and smart with his info,

"That is truly impressive, I never knew that using shadow clones could actually speed up your trading in ninjutsu and basic intelligence." Neji said being impressed with naruto's intelligence and use of jutsu's,

"YOSH Thai is the best way to train Naruto-kun you must teach me some of your moves and I hope to fight you in a friendly spar someday" said the excited lee,

"You really can surprise a lot of people, you know that right Naruto? Heck I'm actually quite fond of how you beat that kiba kid in just a few minutes he can be a loud mouth sometimes, but you are completely different." Said tenten blushing after what Naruto did in the match and for his intense training,

"Thanks you guys it means a lot for people to show interest in me. I want to thank you the most tenten for encouraging me to give my all in the fight even though I was holding back a bit." Said Naruto now blushing a bit,

"No problem Naruto, I hope you do well in the final exam and achieve your dream of hokage soon. I have a similar dream as well but it is to be the best kunoich in the village," said tenten even redder from naruto's comment,

"Thanks tenten and I hope you reach your goal someday as well." Said Naruto having his blush match tenten's,

"I should get back to my team, see you soon lee, neji, tenten." Naruto said but was stopped by tenten grabbing his arm,

"Tenten what are you doing." Naruto said concerned,

"This." tenten said while pulling Naruto back to face him and kissed him on the lips shocking lee, neji, all of the other genie and jounie.

Naruto was completely taken aback by tenten's action and truth be told he was enjoying her kiss, he kissed back and she was taken aback at his action to return the kiss and they were both enjoying it that they deepened the kiss wanting it to never end but had to because of the lack of oxygen in their bodies,

"Well I enjoyed that a lot Naruto-kun what about you?" Said tenten red faced facing Naruto,

Naruto was in heaven with the deep kiss tenten gave him and he enjoyed it, he looked into tenten's eyes and said

"I enjoyed the kiss as well and hope we can do that more often if you give the chance of course." Said Naruto red faced just like tenten,

"Naruto are you asking me out on a date?" Said tenten blushing madly, her teammates and sensei guy along with everyone in the room had their jaws drop to the ground at the question Naruto asked,

"Of course tenten I mean it, you and your team are the first people beside sarutobi, who ever cared and took interest in me, you even gave me the motivation to beat kiba in this match and help me out along with your team and I hope we can get to know each other more and be your boyfriend." Said Naruto meaning his words and everyone minus tenten and her team fell to the ground at Naruto's true feelings for tenten,

"Naruto, I really would like to know you more as well and get to be you girlfriend someday so yes I would like to go out with you." Tenten said crying with tears in her eyes at naruto's heart felt words and wanting to be with her of all people making her one of the happiest people in the entire world,

Naruto then had the biggest smile and his famous foxy grin on his face and pulled tenten in for another kiss to savor the moment they had even though their were people watching them they felt like they were alone just the two of them. Naruto then pulled away much to tenten's displease they had preliminaries to finish and he had a team to get back too.

"I have to get back to my team and you have to get ready for your match, I'll see you after we are done with the exams." Naruto said while wanting to be more with tenten he has to be ready for results of the preliminaries,

"Ok, but don't forget about our date Naruto-kun." Said tenten adding the suffix kun to Naruto's name meant he was her property and hers alone,

"I won't forget believe it. See you soon tenten, oh Neji, lee, I'm trusting you both to protect tenten for me, I know that she can protect herself just fine but I still worry so I hope you guys get stronger and she learns from both of you along with my skills,

"We will protect tenten Naruto. But remember this if you harm or hurt her in any way, we will make you regret it for the rest of your life understood?" Neji said while lee nod his head in agreement ,

"Don't worry guys tenten is in good hands, Ill make sure of that believe it." Naruto said while waving his hand saying his good bye to tenten and her team, while everyone in their mind minus tenten's team was wondering,

'What the hell just happened?' said everyone's mind with inner Sakura banging her head into an imaginary wall swearing up a storm because Naruto of all people was able to get a date while she couldn't get sasuke to look her way.

While tenten in her mind was thinking other thoughts, 'I wonder if Naruto is good at fucking girls and if he would like to do me? no, No! Bad thoughts tenten, bad thoughts. But I am curious about him being that good with the girls on dates and sex." Thought tenten with a prevented grin on her face and some blood coming from her nose,

"Tenten wipe the blood off that is coming from your nose." Neji said while trying not to make her look like a fool,

End flashback

Naruto then wanted to know if tenten liked him as a friend or as a love, because he was still wondering if he liked her or Sakura. If she likes him as a love then he would love tenten and forget all about Sakura and if she liked him as a friend, he would go for Sakura.

"I'm going to the balcony to get a better view of the fight instead of being right here see ya, oh before I forget shino, shikamaru come here for a second." Naruto said while the bug user and the brilliant but lazy Nara boy go into the hall with the hyperactive blond,

"Ok Naruto what is it because I rather be looking at clouds right know." Said shikamaru muttering troublesome under his breath,

"Ok, their was reason I asked for you guys to come and talk with me, I don't trust those sand ninjas at all, I think they might be planning something big and it could mean trouble for us." Said Naruto concerned,

"Well what do you expect us to do about it, because I too feel that something isn't right here either." Said shino in a calm voice,

"Come to think of it their has been more people in the arena then before and most of those people I'm detecting have chakra signatures." Said shikamaru putting the pieces together and then realized along with shino what was happening,

I'm not completely sure but I think that both sound and sand will try to invade konoha and wipe it off the map, think about it the kazekage looks and acts differently than what we were told and his daughter thinks highly of him but before that she hated him for him putting the one tailed demon Shikaku into a new boy's body which is Gaara of the sand, and don't you find it funny that the kazekage's chakra signature to be more powerful like that of sannie? Naruto said letting the info sink into his friends minds then snapping back to reality,

"You don't think that is who I think it is right Naruto?" Said shikamaru getting at what Naruto stated and pieced together,

"if I'm correct that isn't the kazekage but orochimaru disguised as the kazekage which means his forces along with sand have teamed up to watch the leaf village fall." Said Naruto getting the point across to his friends,

"So what do we do about it?" Said both genin to Naruto,

"I think they are going to use Gaara as their ace in the hole along with temari and kankrou, so I want you guys to knock them out when they give a sign to start the invasion which could be a messages bird, a flair in the sky or an explosion of some sort." Said Naruto getting to the point,

"Ok we got our part but what about you, and the others?" Said shikamaru looking to Naruto,

"I'm going up to the balcony to let everyone else know about the plan and if I'm too late I'll go after Gaara to stop him from causing too much damage with some help from anyone really." Naruto said while getting ready to head out,

Ok, but be careful Naruto and good luck. Said both genin to him

Up in the stands, ino and choji were on the edge of their seats ready to see what sasuke has up his sleeve for the fight along with that Gaara guy who uses sand from his gourd to aid with his jutsu and to manipulate it to his will, the match was about to go underway when they heard a familiar rant about, 'the flames of youth are always strong in anyone even those who go to their lengths to achieve it' which could only come from guy sensei and rock lee the Hansom Devils of konoha,

"Lee, guy its good to see you again." Said ino now feeling that the tension from the match lift and feeling much better,

"Thank you ino-chan for the welcome, me and guy just couldn't miss the match between sasuke and Gaara of the sand, anyway where is Sakura-chan I don't know where she is?" Said bushy brows wondering where his Sakura blossom went in such a rush to miss a fight like this,

"I really don't know? She was acting kind of weird along with your teammate tenten, I thing they were both heading to the pits to meet up with Naruto and congratulate him for beating neji in a match." Replied the beach blond which made both guy and lee drop their jaws in shock,

"You mean neji lost to Naruto-kun in the match and Naruto advanced to the next round?, YOSH that makes me so happy to hear that Naruto took his training to the next level and gave it his all to beat neji." Said lee all hyper with excitement for his blond friend, even guy was impressed with naruto's skills to beat neji in combat, while they were still on the topic of Naruto kakashi came and went to guy to see what was going on,

"Hey everyone, how are things going?" Came the calm reply of the copy-nin which caught attention of guy in a heart beat,

"Kakashi hatake, it has been a while since I've seen you my rival, is your student going to be ready to face Gaara of the sand?" Said guy with the utmost concern,

"Oh I'll think he'll be more that capable of taking on that Gaara kid, you'll be surprised what I did whit his training over the months time." Said kakashi making it Sound like he was over competitive with guy,

With a begin from the proctor sasuke was gone form sight and appeared in front of Gaara and delivered a kick to his chest that made him fly back 15 feet before hitting the arena wall and falling on the ground hard. Sasuke then used this to his advantage and ran really fast like lee does with out his weights on and charged at Gaara to deliver multiple punches and kicks to the red head but to have his strikes blocked by gaara's sand from his gourd.

"What kind of training did you do to make that kid so fast?" Guy said while being blown away by sasuke's training for the exams,

"Trust me somethings are better left secret than being told out loud." Kakashi said making guy upset and jealous, while lee was wondering how sasuke could move just as fast as him without his weights,

Back to the fight sasuke was about to take Gaara out with another fast kick but he retaliated by going into a protective ball of harden sand that was impossible for sasuke to break. Sasuke eyed the ball with curiosity and tried to hit it but the ball had spikes come out as a defensive reaction if it comes into danger, sasuke then thought to himself,

'This isn't good, I already used up half of my chakra keeping my speed up and I don't like this dome, that Gaara has something planned and it isn't good if he has to rely on this. I need to find a way to shatter his dome, shatter…that's it!'

Sasuke then ran up the wall using his enhanced speed with chakra in his legs going to the top of the wall and judged if this would be enough to shatter the dome, 'This should be good enough' thought sasuke, he then ran through familiar hand signs and shouted, 'fireball jutsu' and shot a huge ball of fire at the sand dome and it started to crystalize into glass, then he ran as fast as he could with his enhanced speed and charged up another attack which sounded like birds to everyone in the crowd,

"Why am I hearing birds chirping when I don't see any of them in the sky?" Said the confused ino,

"This is one of my techniques I taught sasuke while training him to have faster speed just like lee without his weights." Said kakashi,

"I am impress that sasuke was able to learn lee's fast speed while learning one of your moves kakashi although I am worried about him having such power." Said guy now worried for the Raven haired boy,

"What is the technique that you taught sasuke called?" Said ino now curious about the chakra visible in sasuke's hand,

Guy stepped in and took over explaining the jutsu,

"You see kakashi taught sasuke how to use an assignation jutsu that uses lightning. The person has to build up chakra in the person's hand first then mix it with lightning infinity, then you start to hear the chirping that is being made from the Lightning. This jutsu is extremely powerful and dangerous to people who take it head on and it is called, Chidori the thousand birds." Said guy,

Sasuke then ran at the dome with all of his might and smashed through the dome with ease and drove the chidori through gaara's shoulder, causing Gaara to wake up from his rest in the dome that is now turned into glass. He felt a wired sensation flowing through him and didn't know what it is so he said to himself (namely his dead mother's sand),

'Mother what is this weird sensation that is taking over my body? It feels warm but it's not your warmth, and it's also trickling down my body like rain or blood. Gaara then looked to his shoulder and saw his shirt starting to stain with the color red and an unfamiliar hand driven in his shoulder, he then realized that he was in pain and screamed out loud,

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, this is my blood!" Shouted Gaara making people cover their ears from his horrific shriek of pain and agony. The ball of sand and glass disappeared to reveal Gaara injured and extremely weak from the fight, temari and kankrou were both worried for their brother and wanted to go down to the arena floor to get him out of their but were quickly knocked out by shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu and shino hitting them hard on the head to knock them out while putting them in chakra binging rope. Then out of the air a single red flare came up and that was the signal for the invasion to begin.

Meanwhile Sakura caught up with tenten and both girls were on their way to meet up with Naruto in the pits, while they were walking both kunoiches were talking about the fight Naruto had against neji. Tenten couldn't help but blush at the mention of the blonds name, she though he was the dead last of the academy and prankster of the village but seeing him so determined to fight, win for a friend and his dream to become hokage made it clear that the blond was actually strong and focused even if he was a bit annoying. Even after the match with kiba in the preliminaries Naruto was strong and determined after she gave told him to do his best and kick kiba into the dirt. She was so proud of Naruto and she was surprised when he thanked her for the words she said and also when they shared their first kiss which was more of a surprise to Naruto and herself. Even when he asked her out on a date and she said yes, but all of that aside she noticed that Sakura was quietly thinking to herself and she then wondered why Sakura was following her to see Naruto her Naruto-kun, so she decided to ask and get some answers from her.

"Hey Sakura, why are you following me to the pits in the first place? I thought you would like to watch your precious sasuke fight right now." Said tenten curious to the pink haired girl following her so that she could let loose on Naruto,

'Shit she's onto me, I can't let her know that I'm going to tease Naruto and say sasuke is way better than him' Sakura said in thought,

' **hell if see thinks I'm a no good sasuke fan she'll think I'm a complete bitch to Naruto!'** said inner Sakura worried just as much as the outer Sakura was,

"I'm going to congratulate Naruto on his victory against neji, what about you tenten? Why are you seeing him, so you both can have a personal moment like the one you had in the preliminaries?" Said Sakura turning the table on her, 'this will get her off my back and embarrass her' said Sakura mentally grinning in a happy victory and inner Sakura replied with a, ' **hell yeah you bitch'** as well,

Tenten now blushing furiously wanted to just ignore the question but replied to Sakura, "I'm gong to congratulate him as well, but also ask him some questions about something important that only he can answer and the whole make out thing is my own option so you can back the fuck off you sasuke loving whore of a girl." Said tenten coldly to Sakura for going into personal info,

"How dare you! I don't just think about sasuke you bitch I think of other things like my responsibilities as a ninja and training you're the whore taking Naruto and giving him false love, I know cold and that is way below freezing girl." Sakura said with a grin of victory on her face but quickly had it wiped away because tenten went into overdrive with rage,

"You think I would toy with naruto's emotions like that? Hell no, I don't treat him like dirt, call him names, make him fell sad when I want too or even break his heart with fake love. Yea I know you and ino along with everyone else in the village minus shikamaru choji and shino don't treat him like that you and everyone else do and I don't give a fuck about it. I truly love and value Naruto-kun for who he his and not as some punching bag to release your anger or for not getting your uchiea to fall in love with you, and do you know why he won't. It's because people like him and all of his crazy loving bitches in that club will always hurt people that truly love them and not some boy who breaks people's hearts. Open your eyes Sakura your going down the wrong path and someday soon you will lose all the friends that cared for you and the people that truly love you for who you are!" Said tenten now on the ground crying because of Sakura not believing in her feelings for Naruto,

I'm so sorry that I brought up a tough topic for you tenten (sniff) I didn't know you really cared that much for Naruto that much. I want to apologies and hope we can get along instead of fighting like this, please forgive me!" Said Sakura now crying out in pure sadness and tenten was their to hold her when things were hard,

"I forgive you Sakura but don't judge my feelings for Naruto-kun like that ever again got it?" Said tenten feeling much better now,

"Of course I will and that's a promise, And I hope that you too stay together and love each other forever." Said Sakura feeling much better as well,

Tenten blush madly by that and helped Sakura up to her feet, then they continued waking to the pit, while they were doing that tenten was thinking about Naruto taking her on walks around the village, saying 'I love you' in her ear, being married and having a family with him and having sex with him. The last thought made her have a small nose bleed and Sakura caught this and was starting to get really curious to the behavior of tenten but pushed it to the side for now. But when they are alone with some of the other irks from the squads she will get more info out of her in due time,

They didn't know that Naruto was on his way out of the pits and going to the balcony to see the fight much better and to help out if the invasion theory Naruto had was true, but he didn't know that both Sakura and tenten were coming too met him and he accidentally collided with tenten and fell on the ground but didn't know that he landed on tenten only and had one of his hands on her breast and the other one was near her womanhood, after squeezing her breast and accidentally rubbing her womanhood by mistake he realized that he was onto of his soon to be girlfriend, which he hastily got off of her and he saw Sakura ready to pound him into the ground because of the dirty action she saw and tenten blushing furiously because of him touching her like that, but not having any angry at him at all. He has about to apologize to tenten and say it was an accident and to tell them about the invasion, but Sakura cut him off and glared at him with a hostile look in her face that made anyone cower in fear. But she calmed down and realized it was an accident and pulled a row by colored tenten off the ground and asked him why he was in a hurry,

"Naruto you got to be more carful and try to slow down as well, by the way why are you in a hurry to get to the balcony?" Said Sakura now curious about the blonds actions,

"I just wanted to meet up with everyone else since only me shikamaru and shino are the only three ninja that were here except for sasuke oh and sorry for running into you tenten-chan and for… you know…that." Said a flustered Naruto now with a ruby colored face like tenten was,

"It's ok Naruto-kun, I'm sure you didn't mean it after all many people have their ups and downs and mistakes like that, just make sure to watch where you are going next time ok?" Said tenten calmly and happy although the thought of Naruto-kun touching her breast and her womanhood was really hot and kinky in her own way, 'God if he is that good touching me their and fondling my breast, I wonder how good he is in sex?' Though tenten having a small nose bleed and using a handkerchief to soak up the blood which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto and Sakura but kept it to themselves,

"I make sure to remember that tenten and sorry about that, by the way how come you two are going to the pits? That place is only for fighters in the exams only not for anyone else." Said Naruto now curious as to why both girls are here in the first place,

"We're here to congratulate you on your win against neji and wanted to wish you the best of luck in the rest of the exams. Said Sakura still a little mad but happy for him in a way, but tenten had a sweat drop roll down her head and said in the back of her mind, 'what is her problem with my Naruto-kun.'

"Thanks you two, I'm glad you both are cheering me on in the finals and hope to see you after I'm done." Said the blond excited to have both of his friends cheer him on,

"It's no problem Naruto. I better get back to my seat for the next fight see ya soon." Said Sakura now starting to cool off from Naruto's little incident and walked back

"Naruto-kun, are you heading up to the balcony to see the fight much better?" Said the curious tenten,

"Actually I'm on my up their as we speak care to join me?" Said Naruto,

"I like that, it could also give us a chance to get to know one and another much more." Said tenten blushing wanting to know more about the boy who beat neji,

"After you tenten, ladies first after all." Naruto said while holding his hand out to her,

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Tenten said while blushing at the jester,

Both of them started walking back to the balcony viewing area to see sasuke go against Gaara but when they got their after spending a half hour sharing many similarities and differences like training, food and dreams, and remembering the time in the preliminaries when they shared many fond memories of one and another. Both of them saw sand ninjas attacking leaf and sound ninjas coming from the crowd to join in the fight and attack. Both of them were shocked to see their village under attack and from two forces the sand which was their ally and the sound, tenten and Naruto both got out of their shock and focused on the fight at hand and charged into the battle. Tenten took out 10 or so sand and sound nin on the right with her weapon scrolls and Naruto took out 15 with his air bullets and gale force Palm,

"What the fucking hell is going on around here? One moment it was peaceful, then out of nowhere an invasion happens." Said tenten confused and pissed off from the way things are,

"I knew it both sand and sound are trying to destroy the leaf with the help of orochimaru and his ninjas, dammit all to hell I was too late to help." Said Naruto holding his head down in shame,

"Don't say that Naruto-kun, you knew about it and warned shikamaru and shino to take out those other sand ninjas who I thing are siblings to Gaara, but any way now we can beat these guys and take out Gaara before he destroys the village." Said tenten wanting to help Naruto out and send these ninja back to where they came from.

"Alright tenten first we will meet up with kakashi and help him out then take Gaara out of the fight so he doesn't hurt anyone else in the village." Said Naruto thinking like a leader,

Ok let's get going now Naruto-kun." Said tenten ready to fight with her love and ally in battle, Naruto was also ready to throw down and to bust some heads with the girl he loved so much.

"Ok then let's go!" Said Naruto charging into the fight with tenten behind him following at the same pace, will this pair of ninja lovers help and defeat the forces of sand and sound, or will their village be burned down to the ground?

 **Done with this chapter and don't worry their will be more action and drama to come, keep sending me comments and remember to have other people follow this and my other stories I made, my next chapter should be up in a day or so, See ya soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

style #loading {display:none} /styleform action="?ui=htmlzy=c" method="post"input type="hidden" name="at" value="AF6bupPaIRlzI34bPlHOznu7O9FzgWsRKw"font face=arialJavaScript must be enabled in order for you to use Gmail in standard view. However, it seems JavaScript is either disabled or not supported by your browser. To use standard view, enable JavaScript by changing your browser options, then a href=""try use Gmail's basic HTML view, which does not require JavaScript, input type="submit" value="click here" class="submit_as_link"./p/font/formform action="?ui=mobilezyp=c" method="post"input type="hidden" name="at" value="AF6bupPaIRlzI34bPlHOznu7O9FzgWsRKw"pfont face=arialIf you want to view Gmail on a mobile phone or similar device input type="submit" value="click here" class="submit_as_link"./font/p/form

 **Loading noahacor43 …**

Loading standard view | (for slow connections)

This is taking longer than usual. **Try reloading the page**.

If that doesn't work, you can:

Disable Labs and try again.

If you're on a slow connection, try .

For more troubleshooting tips, visit the help center.

Conversation opened. 1 read message.

Skip to content  
Using Gmail with screen readers

Keyboard shortcuts  
Gmail (standard view) guide

Noah

My Account

Search

Maps

YouTube

Play

News

Gmail

Drive

Photos

Calendar

Google+

Translate

Gmail

Add a shortcut

More

Shopping

Wallet

Finance

Docs

Books

Blogger

Contacts

Hangouts

Even more from Google

Change

Noah Acor

noahacor43

Privacy

My Account

Noah Acor

noahacor43 (default)

All your Brand Accounts »

Add account

Sign out

Search

Hidden fields

Gmail Logo

Gmail

COMPOSE

Labels

Inbox

Starred

Sent Mail

Drafts

Junk (49)

Notes

More

Important

Chats

All Mail

Spam (503)

Trash

Categories

Manage labels

Create new label

Inbox Type

Default

Important first

Unread first

Starred first

Priority Inbox

Try them all, keep what fits

Try out all of the new inbox styles to see what fits you best. You can always switch back if you change your mind.

Inbox Type

Default

Important first

Unread first

Starred first

Priority Inbox

Try them all, keep what fits

Try out all of the new inbox styles to see what fits you best. You can always switch back if you change your mind.

* * *

Hangouts

Something's not right.

We're having trouble connecting to Google. We'll keep trying...

This may be caused by network or proxy issues. Learn more.

Fetching mail...

More

All

None

Read

Unread

Starred

Unstarred

 **1** – **50** of **50**

More

 **1** of **50**

Conversations

Primary

Social

Promotions

Primary

 **1** – **50** of **50**

Your Primary tab is empty.

Personal messages and messages that don't appear in other tabs will be shown here.

To add or remove tabs click inbox settings.

selected, me, Fanfiction, has attachments, 1:19 pm, .

me

Fanfiction

1:19 pm

FanFiction, Story Follower: PROPHET975 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Oct 4, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: PROPHET975 Profile: u/5223647/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: PROPHET975 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: PROPHET975 Profile: u/5223647/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Oct 4

FanFiction, Story Favorite: ZeroInfinite just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Oct 3, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: ZeroInfinite Profile: u/8158043/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: ZeroInfinite just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: ZeroInfinite Profile: u/8158043/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Oct 3

FanFiction, Story Favorite: runghen23 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Oct 3, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: runghen23 Profile: u/1600021/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: runghen23 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: runghen23 Profile: u/1600021/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Oct 3

FanFiction (6), PM: Lockdown00, Oct 1, You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new No problem what do u think.

FanFiction (6)

PM: Lockdown00 - You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new No problem what do u think

Oct 1

FanFiction, Story Favorite: gngrhk15 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: gngrhk15 Profile: u/4603672/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: gngrhk15 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: gngrhk15 Profile: u/4603672/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 30

FanFiction (2), PM: Lockdown00, Sep 30, You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new U on. .

FanFiction (2)

PM: Lockdown00 - You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new U on.

Sep 30

FanFiction, Story Follower: dragonbike is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: dragonbike Profile: u/2380763/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: dragonbike is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: dragonbike Profile: u/2380763/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 30

FanFiction, Follower: Lockdown00 now following you, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to.

FanFiction

Follower: Lockdown00 now following you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to

Sep 30

FanFiction, Story Favorite: Lockdown00 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: Lockdown00 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 30

FanFiction, Story Follower: Lockdown00 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Lockdown00 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 30

FanFiction, Favorite: Lockdown00 has favorited you, Sep 30, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this.

FanFiction

Favorite: Lockdown00 has favorited you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: Lockdown00 Profile: u/4639037/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this

Sep 30

FanFiction, PM: Lockdown00, Sep 30, You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new Subject: Fan Hello. .

FanFiction

PM: Lockdown00 - You have received a message from: Lockdown00 u/4639037/ Reply link: . ?rid=195440838#new Subject: Fan Hello.

Sep 30

FanFiction (4), Review: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 29, Foxykid, A new review has been posted to your story. Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter: 2. Chapter 2 From: Wyrtha ( u/2087685/ ) Reply URL: www..

FanFiction (4)

Review: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, A new review has been posted to your story. Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter: 2. Chapter 2 From: Wyrtha ( u/2087685/ ) Reply URL: www.

Sep 29

FanFiction, Story Favorite: spiritwolf35 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: spiritwolf35 Profile: u/1396118/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: spiritwolf35 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: spiritwolf35 Profile: u/1396118/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 28

FanFiction, Story Favorite: hotrodder67 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: hotrodder67 Profile: u/5106073/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: hotrodder67 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: hotrodder67 Profile: u/5106073/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 28

FanFiction, Story Favorite: Adjuster just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Adjuster Profile: u/5136547/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: Adjuster just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Adjuster Profile: u/5136547/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 28

FanFiction, Story Follower: Adjuster is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Adjuster Profile: u/5136547/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Adjuster is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Adjuster Profile: u/5136547/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 28

FanFiction, Story Follower: Fateweaver01 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Fateweaver01 Profile: u/1437365/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Fateweaver01 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Fateweaver01 Profile: u/1437365/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 28

FanFiction, Story Favorite: theonedevin just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 28, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: theonedevin Profile: u/3929586/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: theonedevin just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: theonedevin Profile: u/3929586/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 28

FanFiction, Chapter: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Ch2 by Foxykid, Sep 28, New chapter from Foxykid, Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter 2: Chapter 2 s/12165732/2/Naruto-and-tenten-s-adventrous-love Naruto Words: 6853 Genre: Romance/.

FanFiction

Chapter: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Ch2 by Foxykid - New chapter from Foxykid, Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter 2: Chapter 2 s/12165732/2/Naruto-and-tenten-s-adventrous-love Naruto Words: 6853 Genre: Romance/

Sep 28

me, , has attachments, Sep 27, .

me

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Favorite: kschanuel just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: kschanuel Profile: u/2586998/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: kschanuel just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: kschanuel Profile: u/2586998/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 27

FanFiction (5), Review: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review. Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter: 1. Chapter 1 From: Guest :.

FanFiction (5)

Review: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review. Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Chapter: 1. Chapter 1 From: Guest :

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Favorite: wolfmoon30 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: wolfmoon30 Profile: u/4925601/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: wolfmoon30 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: wolfmoon30 Profile: u/4925601/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Follower: wolfmoon30 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: wolfmoon30 Profile: u/4925601/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: wolfmoon30 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: wolfmoon30 Profile: u/4925601/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Follower: Mkthewolf is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Mkthewolf Profile: u/4618241/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Mkthewolf is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Mkthewolf Profile: u/4618241/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Follower: timelgard is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 27, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: timelgard Profile: u/4556335/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: timelgard is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: timelgard Profile: u/4556335/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 27

FanFiction, Story Favorite: thelostman88 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: thelostman88 Profile: u/3787169/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: thelostman88 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: thelostman88 Profile: u/3787169/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: Supra18 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Supra18 Profile: u/6598274/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Supra18 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Supra18 Profile: u/6598274/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Favorite: bankai777 has favorited you, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this.

FanFiction

Favorite: bankai777 has favorited you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this

Sep 26

FanFiction, Follower: bankai777 now following you, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this.

FanFiction

Follower: bankai777 now following you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to this

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: bankai777 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: bankai777 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: bankai777 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: bankai777 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: bankai777 Profile: u/2049081/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: D-Ranked Writer is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: D-Ranked Writer Profile: u/7913709/ Story: Naruto and tenten's.

FanFiction

Story Follower: D-Ranked Writer is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: D-Ranked Writer Profile: u/7913709/ Story: Naruto and tenten's

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: Tensa-Zangetsu102 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Tensa-Zangetsu102 Profile: u/688972/ Story: Naruto and tenten's.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Tensa-Zangetsu102 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Tensa-Zangetsu102 Profile: u/688972/ Story: Naruto and tenten's

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: ipaznokas1 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: ipaznokas1 Profile: u/7661467/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: ipaznokas1 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: ipaznokas1 Profile: u/7661467/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: ipaznokas1 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: ipaznokas1 Profile: u/7661467/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: ipaznokas1 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: ipaznokas1 Profile: u/7661467/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: steellord is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: steellord Profile: u/5409786/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Follower: steellord is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: steellord Profile: u/5409786/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: GodX just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: GodX Profile: u/6272422/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Link:.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: GodX just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: GodX Profile: u/6272422/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Link:

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: GodX is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: GodX Profile: u/6272422/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Link.

FanFiction

Story Follower: GodX is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: GodX Profile: u/6272422/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love Link

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: RedWinter23 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: RedWinter23 Profile: u/4559067/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: RedWinter23 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: RedWinter23 Profile: u/4559067/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: icevsfire721 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: icevsfire721 Profile: u/5759263/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: icevsfire721 just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: icevsfire721 Profile: u/5759263/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: icevsfire721 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: icevsfire721 Profile: u/5759263/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: icevsfire721 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: icevsfire721 Profile: u/5759263/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Favorite: Kingofthespirit just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Favorite: Kingofthespirit just favorited Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Favorite Stories list: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: Kingofthespirit is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ Story: Naruto and tenten's.

FanFiction

Story Follower: Kingofthespirit is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ Story: Naruto and tenten's

Sep 26

FanFiction, Follower: Kingofthespirit now following you, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply.

FanFiction

Follower: Kingofthespirit now following you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Author Alert subscription: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply

Sep 26

FanFiction, Favorite: Kingofthespirit has favorited you, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to.

FanFiction

Favorite: Kingofthespirit has favorited you - Foxykid, The following member has added you to her/his Favorite Authors list: Pen Name: Kingofthespirit Profile: u/6382088/ - This is an automated email. Do not reply to

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story Follower: dogsoldier36 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love, Sep 26, Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: dogsoldier36 Profile: u/4163045/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous.

FanFiction

Story Follower: dogsoldier36 is now following Naruto and tenten's adventrous love - Foxykid, The following member has added your story to her/his Story Alert subscription: Pen Name: dogsoldier36 Profile: u/4163045/ Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous

Sep 26

FanFiction, Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love by Foxykid, Sep 26, New story from Foxykid, Naruto and tenten's adventrous love s/12165732/1/ Naruto Words: 1190 Genre: Romance/Adventure Rated: M After the defeat of neji in the chunnie.

FanFiction

Story: Naruto and tenten's adventrous love by Foxykid - New story from Foxykid, Naruto and tenten's adventrous love s/12165732/1/ Naruto Words: 1190 Genre: Romance/Adventure Rated: M After the defeat of neji in the chunnie

Sep 26

Social

Your Social tab is empty.

Emails from social networks, media-sharing sites, dating services and other social sites will be shown here.

To add or remove tabs click inbox settings.

Promotions

Your Promotions tab is empty.

Deals, offers and other marketing emails will be shown here.

To add or remove tabs click inbox settings.

Fanfiction

Inbox

x

Noah Acor noahacor43

1:17 PM (7 minutes ago)

to me

Sent from my iPad

Attachments area

Preview attachment

53 KB

Reply

Forward

Click here to Reply or Forward

0.5 GB (3%) of 15 GB used

Manage

Terms - Privacy

Last account activity: 6 minutes ago

Details

0.5 GB (3%) of 15 GB used

Manage

Terms - Privacy

Last account activity: 6 minutes ago

Details

Loading...

Move to tab►

Archive

Move to inbox

Not spam

Mark as read

Mark as unread

Delete

Delete forever

Discard drafts

Social

Promotions

Add to Calendar


End file.
